The present invention relates to a fluid balancing ring and method for using same.
Fluid balancing rings are well known for correcting the unbalance of a rotating object such as a rotating washing machine tub. These fluid balancing rings are effective to reduce unbalances at high speeds resulting from objects within the tub being located off-center. An example of such a situation might be a clump of towels positioned along one side of a rotating washing machine tub.
These towels create an unbalance, and the fluid within the balance ring counteracts this unbalance situation when the tub is rotating at high speeds.
One disadvantage of prior art fluid balancing rings is that they are ineffective for balancing the rotating tub at lower speeds. Often the fluid within the balancing ring works against the balancing of the rotating tub at low rotating velocities. After the rotating velocity reaches and exceeds a critical rotating speed, the fluid within the fluid balance ring is effective to smooth out unbalances.
The critical rotational speed at which the fluid balancing ring become effective varies from assembly to assembly, depending upon the structure, mass, and geometry of the rotating assembly and its contents.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fluid balancing ring and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fluid balancing ring which is effective to work against an unbalanced situation in a rotating assembly when the rotating assembly is both above and below a critical rotating velocity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fluid balance ring which maintains an even distribution of fluid around the circumference of the balance ring when rotating below the critical velocity, and which permits the fluid to move freely around the circumference of the balancing ring when the rotating velocity is above the critical velocity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fluid balancing ring having a plurality of valves and partitions around its circumference which prevent the circumferential movement of fluid when the balancing ring is rotating below the critical velocity and which permit the free circumferential movement of the fluid within the ring when the ring is rotating above a critical velocity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a valving system which is responsive to centrifugal force of the rotating ring assembly for opening and closing the valves.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fluid balancing ring and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.